


Behind the Mask

by callandanswer



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callandanswer/pseuds/callandanswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mr. and Mrs. Watson want is to be seen as a normal, happy, English couple. Which is easier said than done, seeing as both parties have a habit to being drawn to the same sex. They expected a Masquerade ball to be the perfect place to assure the public eye of their devotion to each other. What they didn't expect was a certain consulting detective to be attending as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of the boys meeting at a masquerade, and the idea of the Watson's getting hitched to hide their non het tendencies. So I used fanfiction magic to combine them both MUAHAHAH. This one will definitely need a beta somewhere down the road, so holla at me if you know/are one.

"Mary, This is _ridiculous._ "

"Oh, do hush up. Your acting like a child."

John H. Watson M.D., Late of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, promptly stuck out his tongue at his wife, earning a hard slap in the shoulder. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his abused appendage absently, deciding if he was to suffer through this evening, he will attempt to do it with dignity intact and lots of wine.

The Watson's stood at, what John believed, to be the precipice of doom, but was really the doorstep to a Masquerade party, held by Mary's aunt.

The for mentioned Aunt opened the door and greeted them warmly, allowing the couple to be assaulted by the loud music and masked guests, fluttering around within. In moments, the Watson's were whisked inside and thrown into the whirlpool of strange, exotic faces. John regretted ever agreeing to attend, but Mary remained steadfast and determined that this evening went well.

The wife of Dr. Watson had been hell bent on making an appearance at the party as an official couple, complete with wedding bands and smiling faces, and not at all hiding any secrets about certain tendencies both parties were guilty of.

She had spent the entire week on crafting and perfecting a matching set of masks for John and herself. The masks where meant to resemble birds of some sort (Mary prefers 'lovebirds'). John found himself unable to cease itching beneath the mask's surface where false feathers were constantly digging into his skin, giving Mary another reason to slap or pinch.

Mary thought this party would be a perfect opportunity to show her family that she lead a normal life, with a respectable husband, and  without any doubt in their love for one another, while John remained skeptical and eager to get it over and done with.

They stood at the edge of the crowd, assessing the men and women who passed, ever hoping that nothing stuck out about them as odd compared to the others. Mary smiled and waved to people she knew, holding onto John's arm for dear life, whilst John squirmed in his stiff suit, hoping for a quick and painful death to end this whole event.

 Mary smacked John's hand on its journey to pick at his mask once more. "Will you stop fidgeting? We are supposed to be a happy, normal, couple."  She said the last part in a whisper.

"The only reason I agreed to do this was because you promised there'd be a library I could hide in." Mr. Watson grumbled. Mary rolled her eyes and tugged John down to her level to whisper in his ear.

"And the reason you agreed to this marriage was to hide the fact that your preferences don't exactly belong to the fairer sex.  So stop your whining  and be a loving husband, will you?"

John scowled. Finally, he gave in and tugged Mary towards the centre of the ballroom, where couples laughed and twirled around. "Alright, fine. Just a few dances, then I'm finding a bottle wine and hiding for the rest of the evening."

"Fine by me." Mary grinned triumphantly as John led her into a waltz.

~.~

At the wall directly opposite to where the Watson's had stood, two brothers scanned the crowd of party goers. The eldest brother was tall, stout, and swirling a glass of champagne. The younger equally tall, lithe in figure, and constantly taking deep drags from his cigarette. Both completely opposite, except for the same expression of boredom hanging of their faces and the immense intelligence deep in their piercing grey eyes. The stouter fellow wore a mask resembling a dog's eyes and muzzle, and the thinner wore a mask bearing the eyes and muzzle of a black cat.

The larger one turned his gaze to a woman standing across the room from them.

"A seamstress." he stated.

"Two- no, three children, I believe." his younger brother countered.

"Considering an affair with her husband's brother."

"Who happens to be over there, flirting with his wife's sister."

"I believe that to be her second cousin, not sister, brother dear." the elder brother concluded.

The younger brother switched his attention to another gentleman across the room puffing at a cigar.

"...The tall man in the lion mask, a lawyer. And a very flirtatious drunk."

"A stock broker, actually." The elder corrected with no small amount of smugness. " You seemed to be distracted tonight, Sherlock."

The younger, Sherlock, lifted a dark elegant brow from beneath his mask at the comment. "Really? I feel fine." he said.

The larger man held his blank expression, but his eyes with held a spark of amusement. 

"Does it have anything to do with that fellow your eyes have been following for the last half hour?"

Sherlock remained indifferent, but took a deep drag from his cigarette, which spoke volumes to his observant  older brother.  "I have been following many fellows with my eyes through the course of our game. You will have to be more specific, Mycroft." He said as he blew out smoke in one great cloud.

A small smirk edged onto Mycroft's face. "I'm sure you know the one I speak of. The man wearing what seems to be a bird mask, most definitely homemade, might  I add. Bullet wounds in the right shoulder and left thigh. Medium build, square jaw, sandy blonde hair and moustache. Very handsome." He paired the last bit with an expression Sherlock found immensely irritating.

"I have been merely observing."

"Yes, I've noticed. Though I can't imagine what you could observe from the back of a man's trousers other than the shape of his-"

" _Enough_. I'm well aware of what your insinuating and I must ask that you _stop._ "

"There's no need to get hot headed." Mycroft sighed, all previous amusement replaced with indifference once more. Sherlock remained tense and slightly red faced, and promptly left with the excuse that he needed something stronger than tobacco to make this night end sooner. Mycroft rolled his eyes and watched his brother stomp away. "Honestly, such a dramatic..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene Adler intervenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-betaed, so forgive me for any errors, I'm still on a hunt for someone to look over my work if anyone is interested. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long!

Mrs. Watson's determination had not yielded with time. While their overall entrance and appearance at the party was a success, the real challenge came from convincing the relatives.

John complained, bargained and begged, but Mary would not hear it, for she had at least twenty cousins, all of which were young women, and if John did not share a dance with every last one of them they will never be convinced of how charming and loving her new husband was.

The woman John was paired with now was particularly vertically challenged, and used this as an excuse to let her hands take hold south of John's lower back. When he finally made it back to his wife at the edge of the dance floor, his usually abundant patience was wearing thin.

"Please tell me that was the last of them. I don't think I'll make it through another set of wandering hands." John said, shuddering at the unfortunate memory.

Mary shrugged half heartedly."Lottie has just been lonely since her husband left her. And for their chambermaid of all people. I'm sure you're not the only man she has molested tonight."

Mary gave John's should a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, love, the night will be over before you know it."

The Doctor was not reassured by her kind words. The eyes beneath John's mask became empty and distant, like two cold blue stones. "I loath having to lie like this. I sometimes wish we were different, if only to make things easier." He ran a hand through his neatly groomed hair, a distressed habit of his.

The Watson's both shared a moment of silence, the cheery music around them a sharp contrast to the long endured sorrow embedded deep within the couple.

Mary was the first to break the silence and force a smile. "How about I get us something to drink, hmm? A little liquid courage ought to do us some good."

Mrs. Watson left John alone to his thoughts to hunt down a server. Little did she know that her absence provided the perfect opportunity for a certain crouching tiger in the crowd to pounce on Mary's unsuspecting husband. John gave a violent start when a soft hand touched his sleeve and drew him out of his reverie.

"Pardon me," an unbelievably smooth and soft voice said. "But could I trouble such a lonely gentleman for a dance?"

John turned to face a woman. She was wearing a deep purple gown accented with a delicate black lace, and her mask was a simple beaded black covering very little of her face. It was a blessing that it did, for poor Mr. Watson was in shock at how attractive the woman was, with her dark hair and gracefully arched brow.

Any rejection he had ready for her promptly died. He may not be partial to the fairer sex, but that doesn't cure him of appreciation of a considerably  beautiful face.

John finally pulled himself together and smiled warmly. "Of course, I would be honoured."

The mysterious woman accepted John's hand as he lead her to the floor. The band currently play a steady waltz, and the pair slipped into a rhythm easily. "I must ask to keep this brief, my wife will be looking for me soon and I fear she won't be pleased with my arms around such a lovely woman." He turned on the charm easily, the same charm he used to win over Mary's many cousins.

The woman looked up at him through long dark lashes. "A man has had his eyes on you tonight, Dr. Watson."

John stared down at the woman, caught off guard by her statement. "A- pardon, miss?"

She carried on as if John had said nothing. "He has watched you most intently. More intently, I dare say, than he has ever watch a single person that was not directly involved in his work. I do think you have an admirer."   

John felt his face pale considerably. He tried his best to give nothing away with his expression, and continued turning about the floor with the temptress in his arms.

She continued to speak, clueless of his inner turmoil.

"He is a very intelligent man, your admirer, and he saw through you and your wife's charade in moments. But the poor dear is much too shy to approach a golden opportunity such as this, which is truly unfortunate considering how effortlessly you both play the role, and how easily an agreement can be arranged to see that all parties as satisfied. Yes... I am afraid he is much too shy. But luck would have it that I am not altogether very meek in disposition."

"H-How could he possibly-"

"Oh it was something about your trouser knee, I really can't recall.  It means very little anyway."

She smiled innocently up at John, who had consequentially forgotten how to breath.

"I have a proposition for you, good Doctor. Your man and myself will join in you and your wife's little game. We will appear as the most honest and loyal of British citizens by day, and whenever we should feel it necessary, we will switch partners and separate, so that any hidden needs can be met accordingly."

John was sputtering quite stupidly, attempting to keep up. "I- How did- Should we really be speaking of this here?!" He said the last bit in a harsh whispered directed to her ear. She merely rolled her eyes at him. "Do you think I'm a half-wit? These people are too drunk to remember their names, let alone the content of our conversation. So, Doctor, what do you say? I assure you that your admirer already fully accepts and anticipates your response."

John's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Was it worth the risk? Surely him and Mary could manage with their own company and will power. Could they?

"I..... Miss-

"Forgive me Doctor, It's Irene. Irene Adler."

"I beg your pardon Miss Adler, but why should I trust you?"

Irene gave him an approving smile. "You are right to ask that. And I am afraid I do not possess any proof with me that I am not with the authorities, other than the fact that I find your wife to be the loveliest woman I have ever had the privilege to see, and I would very much like to see this arrangement work out."

John's eyes widened at her confession, and took another quick look around to make absolutely sure no one had overheard. He worded his answer carefully once he saw that it was safe.

"Miss Adler... I would like to discuss this with my wife, if I may."

"Naturally. And when you do, I suggest you make your way to the drawing room on the first left of the second floor. Ask for a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Any more questions can be answered there."

The music ended, couples parted, and Irene Adler dipped down into a small curtsey. She gave a quick thank you and a ominous farewell, then promptly disappeared into the crowd.

John walked back to the spot where Mary had left him, too stunned to process what he had just heard, all while self-consciously brushing at his trouser knee with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crazy wait! I've been unbelievably busy and this has been laying around for quite a while, so even if it's short, I hope it's better than nothing! I will hopefully get the next one on the way sooner.

When Mary finally achieved her goal to retrieve two flutes of champagne, she found John in an extreme state of distress, looking as if a soft breeze would crumble him into a million bits.

Needless to say, once Dr. Watson told Mary of his conversation with Miss Adler, she fell into a similar state of unrest.

"How could she possibly know, John? You've done nothing but dance with women all evening!" Mrs. Watson squeaked. 

Any kind of peak in emotion caused Mary's sweet face to flush, and her movements to become frantic and unpredictable. She found herself draining both her own and John's intended glass of champagne in an attempt to fight off the panic that was over taking her. She then shoved her empty glasses into the hands of an unsuspecting drunken man, who had been standing nearby. 

John tried desperately to calm her down. "Come now Mary, do you really think Scotland Yard hires random woman to circulate parties, giving out invitations like this?" He tried to sound as convincing as possible, for both their sakes.

"Oh God, John, Scotland Yard?"

He realized too late that mentioning the authorities would not help.

"What if we're arrested, John?"

"Now I don't think we'll need to-"

"Or worse, what if my mother were to find out?"

" Mary, I hardly think that is worse than-"

"I can't believe- This is all your fault!"

"I think if we- Wait, my fault?"

Mary's fretting came to a screeching halt and swerved into a frightening rage. Her eyes blazed and her already heavily rouged cheeks were now vivid. 

"You have managed to devastate the one and only purpose of this entire evening!" Mary accused whilst jamming a finger in the center of John's chest. He felt himself shrink under her judging eyes.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Did you not stop to think that I might also detest this charade we are forced to act out? Did you not think I loathed it with every bead and feather I spent hours sewing to these pieces of flimsy fabric?!"

She tore off her mask then, causing several beads to fall off and ricochet off the ballroom floor. "I'm through with carrying your weight around! If you are not going to commit, then you are on your own!"

With a final painful jab, she turned and stormed off, leaving a trail of brightly coloured beads in her wake. 

The gentleman beside him, still holding the champagne glasses Mary had discarded , gave John a sympathetic look. "Dontchuu worry, mate." he slurred as he threw an arm around the unfortunate doctor's shoulders. "Women aaalllwaystake these masquerade thingsss much too serrioussly!" 

John sighed and shrugged off the man's arm. He then made his way through the sea of strange faces, hoping to find an escape from the assault of loud music and laughter to clear his head.

~*~

Dr. Watson walked out of the main hall and found himself in a dark corridor, where the sounds of the party were muted and less distracting to his thoughts. He began to make his way down the corridor, his hands deep in his suit's pockets, and his head hung low.

John cared deeply for Mary, he truly did. He would do anything to help her and his own reputation. He knew his situation was a rare and lucky one.

But Irene's words still crept in the back of his mind, edging into his consciousness with long sharp insistent nails and chipping away at his strong resolve, whispering promises he never could have imagined.

Could what she had said really be true? Had he really gained an admirer, and was he on the second floor now, eagerly waiting his response?

The whole idea seemed incredibly dangerous, even if it was true. But the dangerous aspects only seemed to make it more inviting to John. Ever attracted to anything bizarre, he found himself willing take the risk, regardless of Mary's anger or the possibility of discovery.

When he finally reach the end of the corridor, John was faced with a winding staircase that led up to the second floor. He looked up at the ominous darkness at the top of the stairs with mixed emotions. Behind him, laughter echoed out the main hall's great doors and traveled down to where he stood, reminding him of the safer, much easier options that were still available to him. 

Then, John took a deep breath, held it, and coaxed his feet to take the first steps up.

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy thing will be split into three parts, so stay tuned!


End file.
